Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 7
TGV/MGV - Lesson 7 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 7 THE SIMPLE SENTENCE, PART 1 Velik Zhit-Bal - Krus 1 Vocabulary Zhit-Feim Nash-veh I, me (literally "this-one") Du You (singular; alone or after a consonant sound) Tu You (singular; after a vowel sound) Ish-veh he, she, it (literally "that-one") Etek we, us (normal mode) Dular you (plural; alone or after a consonant sound) Tular you (plural; after a vowel sound) Au they, them Nam-tor is, am, are Gla-tor see, sees Eh and (after a vowel sound) Heh and (alone or after a consonant sound) Hi but Be' by, next to Fi' on Na' at, to(wards) Svi' in(side) Fi'ar'kadan working, at work Masupik wet Nash-gad today Nesh-kur black Pi, Pi' little, small Samek cold Suk, Suk' big, large Toranik busy, occupied Wan-kur white Zungor tired Falek heat Isachya hair (multiple strands) Le-matya a large, venomous desert predator Sehlat a bear-like, often domesticated, animal Solai field Svep door Teresh-kah a type of bird Yon fire Sonok a male Vulcan proper name T'Luki a female Vulcan proper name Notes Pitohlar 1. The normal order of words in a simple Golic Vulcan sentence is: a. the Verb b. the Subject c. the Object d. everything else For example: Vesht gla-tor nash-veh sehlat na'svep (Saw this-one sehlat at-door) I saw a sehlat at the door 2. There is no definite article in Golic Vulcan, e.g. "sehlat" can be translated sehlat or the sehlat. 3. The indefinite article (wuh) is always used in Traditional Golic Vulcan, while it is rarely used in Modern Golic Vulcan. For this lesson we will use the Modern Golic usage. Thus, "le-matya" can be either le-matya or a le-matya in Modern Golic, while in Traditional Golic, "le-matya" is le-matya and "wuh le-matya" is a le-matya. 4. Simple Verbs, especially "nam-tor" (to be), are often dropped when understood or unnecessary, e.g. >Nam-tor sehlat la< and >Sehlat la< both can be translated The sehlat is here. Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Sehlat nesh-kur. 2. Le-matya wan-kur. 3. Sehlat nesh-kur hi le-matya wan-kur. 4. Sehlat pi. 5. Teresh-kah suk. 6. Sehlat pi hi le-matya suk. 7. Le-matya na'svep heh sehlat na'yon. 8. Svep pi eh yon suk. 9. Nam-tor falek be'yon. 10. T'Luki pi. 11. Sonok suk. 12. Sonok heh T'Luki fi'ar'kadan. 13. Nash-gad Sonok heh T'Luki fi'ar'kadan svi'solai. 14. Au toranik svi'solai. 15. Du toranik. 16. Dular zungor. 17. Nam-tor nash-gad masupik. 18. Sonok heh T'Luki masupik heh samek. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. The le-matya is white. 2. The sehlat is black. 3. The le-matya is white but the sehlat is black. 4. The le-matya is big. 5. The sehlat is small. 6. The le-matya is big but the teresh-kah is small. 7. The sehlat is at the fire and the le-matya is at the door. 8. The fire is big and the door is small. 9. There is heat by the fire. 10. Sonok is big. 11. T'Luki is small. 12. T'Luki and Sonok are working. 13. T'Luki and Sonok are working in the field today. 14. They are busy in the field. 15. You (singular) are tired. 16. You (plural) are busy. 17. Today is wet. 18. T'Luki and Sonok are wet and cold. The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan